


Whatever It Takes

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fake Dating, Mild Angst, Multi, Reverse Fake Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: For getting information about the monolith that took Jemma away from them, Fitz and Daisy have to pretend to not be a couple for a day. (Written for the Roaring 20s Rarepair Exchange)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



Daisy is dancing with the wrong guy. 

Fitz watches her furtively from a safe distance, sipping his drink. It tastes too sour on his tongue and he resists the urge to grimace. He watches how Daisy moves and smiles, how she strokes her hair back and laughs about something her date says. Her date. 

Fitz can’t help the hint of repulsion rising up. He puts his glass on the table in front of him. A bit too firm. Too loud. 

“Are you alright?” 

Fitz perks up. He quickly looks at Saad who’s frowning, his hand holding the drink floating in the air. 

Fitz nods. “Yeah. Sorry. I’m having a headache today,” he explains, voice hoarse. 

Saad smiles. Saad is a nice guy. Fitz can barely believe, that he has something to do with terrorists. But then … He couldn’t believe Ward was Hydra all along as well. There are hidden abysses in some people. Saad is the colleague of Daisy’s date. Fitz is supposed to get information out of him. So far, he hasn’t been really successful. 

“He likes you, Fitz,” Daisy told him.“Should be easy.”

Easy, yeah. Fitz doesn’t want Saad to like him. Fitz is only playing a role in an act. 

He looks at Daisy again. She is talking to Walid in a corner, her eyes sparkling. 

She is good. Fitz has no doubt she’s going to get the information tonight. He isn’t so sure about himself. This whole plan feels wrong and exhausts him. 

He just wants to go to Daisy and hug her. Kiss her. But tonight, they have to pretend they’re not together. They have to pretend to barely know each other. They are colleagues today. Nothing more nothing less. 

And no matter how wrong it feels, Fitz is going to do it if it brings them one step closer to Jemma. He would do anything to get her back. No matter what it takes, he and Daisy promised each other. Whatever it takes. 

* * *

Fitz didn’t like the plan the moment Daisy revealed it.

They were in Morocco, trying to find something about the stone that took Jemma away. They started to get desperate, when Daisy came in one afternoon, when Fitz was almost falling asleep on a heap of science books, a grim expression on her face. 

“There’s a big wedding celebration next week. A lot of important people are going to be there.” She slapped two files on the table in their hotel room. Pointed at two faces. “These two. They seem to have a lot of connections to the underground. If they do, we are going to get information out of them.”

Fitz frowned. “How?”

“We are going to pretend we’re not together. Each of us take one guy. We seduce them. Lure them in. Or make them a bit drunk - anything to make them talk.”

Fitz bit his lip. That didn’t sound like something he was good at. And the part with going-to-pretend-we’re-not-together made him feel strange. “You’re sure?”

Daisy nodded. She was all firm and determined. She pointed at the right guy. “He’s yours. I checked him out. He’s smart. Likes tech. Likes guys.”

Fitz took a closer look at the man. Bright brown eyes, a smile that revealed white even teeth. He swallowed and looked at Daisy. “I don’t like this.”

Daisy leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. “I know. I don’t like it either. But ...it’s only one day. We just have to gain their trust and get them drunk enough to reveal information about the scroll. We need names. Locations. You know that. Right now, we’re at a dead end.”

Fitz wiped his face. There’s a fine layer of sweat on his forehead. He still didn’t get used to the climate in Morocco. “I know. But … Isn’t there another way?”

Daisy thought for a moment, then chuckled. “Well, if you want to torture them …”

“God no. Of course not. Are you sure Shield doesn’t have that truth serum?” Fitz asked weakly.

Daisy shook her head. 

Fitz sighed heavily. “Alright. Let’s try. God. If Coulson knew …”

“I know. He would kill me first, then you. But … I would do anything, Fitz. Anything to get her back.” Her voice was full of the pain Fitz felt in his heart. He laid his hand on Daisy’s. “I would do anything too. Anything for Jemma. Just … Promise to be careful when you’re with that guy. Who knows.”

Daisy nodded. She looked at him intensely. “Fitz … You know it’s not going to mean anything, right? If I … If I have to flirt with him, or …”

Fitz shook his head. “I know. Same goes for me. It’s just a job, right? Bobbi and Hunter probably did this a thousand times before.” God. He wished they were here. 

Daisy nodded. Her eyes were full with emotions. “I love you, Fitz. I love Jemma. I need her … Need us all together again.”

Fitz kissed her forehead. “Let’s do this. And if anything goes wrong …”

Daisy’s expression hardened. “I’ll quake them.”  
  


  
Only days later, Daisy introduced herself and Fitz to the two men, Walid and Saad, as colleagues who were working for a huge tech organisation. 

“This is my colleague, Matthew Smith,” she told Saad. 

Fitz forced a smile on his face and shook the man’s hand. “Pleasure.”

* * *

Saad gets giggly when he’s drunk. But he isn’t really informative. Fitz tries several times, to get him to talk about the men he collects weapons for. It’s no use. Instead of information, he receives an almost kiss. He avoids it awkwardly, while Saad almost slips from his chair, laughing. 

Fitz sighs and looks for Daisy. His senses yell in alarm, when he doesn’t see her between the other people. 

But then, she approaches him with fast steps, alone. She wears a grin that Fitz could only define as victorious, and he sighed in relief. 

Daisy throws a quick look at Saad, who’s almost asleep now, and her lips twitch. “Have you been successful, partner?” She asks, winking at him. 

Fitz shakes his head. “Not really. He’s not talkative when he’s drunk. What about you?” 

Daisy smirks. “I might have something. Come on. My “date” is on the toilet right now.”

They leave the location and Fitz steals a kiss in an alleyway, where Daisy whispers a name to him. It’s more than nothing. 

* * *

Yusef Hadad is a disgusting man. There’s not really another way to describe the guy that’s supposed to have the scroll Fitz and Daisy have been seeking for for so long. He’s disgusting, greedy and looks at Fitz like he might look at an ant he wants to squelch under his boot. 

Yusef Hadad wants what all men with power want: Weapons. 

Yusef Hadad likes the weapons Fitz presents to him. But he wants to take them for free, just like Fitz expected. And he laughs about Fitz. About the lovesick fool he’s going to let be killed any moment, who is going to disappear in some hole in the ground, like so many other did. 

But Yusef Hadad doesn’t know, that Fitz loves more than one woman. And one of them is able to tear that whole house down. 

So when they point their guns at him, and Hadad makes a cruel comment about dying for a lost love, Fitz only smiles and says, “Actually, there are two women I love. And one of them will kick your ass in one, two, three –“

Daisy quakes the door and hell breaks loose. 

Someone shoots. Fitz ducks. He feels something sharp and hot at his shoulder but he doesn’t care. He needs the scroll. He finds it and clings to it, crawling out of there and sitting against a wall, breathing heavily. He has it. He has the scroll. It’s supposed to describe the stone that took Jemma. Finally, he has it. 

Eventually, Daisy crouches beside him, her hands cupping his face. “Fitz. You’re hurt.”

Fitz smiles. “It’s nothing …”

“It needs to be looked over. Come on, we have to get out of here, before they chase after us.” She pulls his good arm over her shoulder and half drags him away from the place. And Fitz clutches the scroll to his chest, until they’re safe, until a worried looking Bobbi stitches him up and an angry Coulson fights with Daisy nearby. 

* * *

Fitz opens the scroll together with Daisy. 

There’s a single word on it. In hebraic. Fitz stares at it and everything seems to stand still. 

“What does it mean, Fitz?” Daisy asks. 

“Death,” he says hollowly. 

Daisy takes a sharp breath. She hugs him. “We will get her back, Fitz,” she whispers. “I promise.” 

Fitz closes his eyes and leans against her. Yes. They will get her back. They will never give up on her. Never. 

They will get her back and they will all be together again, will all cuddle and laugh and kiss and love. 

_Soon._


End file.
